


They Are Not Thorns

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Catra wakes up male. She and Adora argue about how to handle it.





	They Are Not Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a character wakes up a different sex 100 words.

"Hey, Adora."

"Still no, Catra. It's never touching me."

"Adora--"

"It has _thorns_. Not in this life."

"You _know_ they are called barbs. Come on, I woke up as a guy! I have a _cock_. How can I not use it?"

"Get yourself off?"

"My hand is not a vagina. And it has barbs. It would hurt. Bet it wouldn't hurt She-Ra. And she'd probably be into it anyway."

"She-Ra thinks that you should go check on Entrapta since said she'd have a cure by now."

"She-Ra better be ready to apologize for making me - us - miss this opportunity, when I get back. And by apologize, I mean tons of oral."

"Go see how she's doing."

"Fine."

~~~~~~

"Hey, Adora."

"Back so soon? How long did Entrapta say until-"

"She came up with a cure, like, three hours ago. But look!"

"The thorns are gone."

"Barbs. And yeah-"

"Wait...instead of getting cured, you had Entrapta remove the thorns-"

"Barbs."

"--from your penis? Really?"

"Yes, really. I can get turned back after. And cock. Or dick. I put a lot of effort into making sure you are no longer a straitlaced, wholesome virgin, Adora. I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking like one."

"Catr-"

"It's ok. I can help you with this."

"You can?"

"I have a plan. The first step is to fuck you through the mattress. The second step is to fuck She-Ra through the mattress. I don't have the next parts completely planned out yet but they involve bending you over that desk, taking you against the wall, then turning you around and taking you against the wall again, doing the same on the rest of the walls, several different positions-mmmmpf. Hey! No need throw your jacket in my face."

"I can throw it where I please, but you can't...fuck...me from over there. Get in here."

"Hey! You said 'fuck' outside of sex. I'm so proud of you. But - you meant get in _the bed_ , didn't you?"

"What else would I mean?"

"I've got sooooo much work to do."


End file.
